


Disgusting!

by Leah_Red



Series: Pint-sized prompts [7]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Pint-sized Prompts, boogers are gross dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Red/pseuds/Leah_Red
Summary: Prompt: The villain wins by grossing out your hero. Word limit: 100





	Disgusting!

"Give up, Batman! You'll never defeat me!" Frank laughed a big evil super-villain laugh, resting his fists on his hips.

"No way! Frank, that's not fair!" Gerard stomped his foot on the ground. Frank had a monster of a booger on his finger, and he was about to wipe it right across the front of Gerard's favorite comic book.

"I'm not Frank, stupid. I'm... uh..." Frank frowned; he'd forgotten his made-up villain name already. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. I get to win or your comic book gets it!"

Gerard glared at him. "FINE. You win, okay? Cheater."

Gerard stomped away while Frank giggled.


End file.
